Kuro Neko
by Shinra77
Summary: Limburger finds someone who will sucssed or will the tabels tern with a big serprise. or 3 littel ones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own biker mice and don't make any money from this story.

My creatures are my own.

Limburger sat at his desk trying his best to come up with a plan to destroy the biker mice but no mater what he tried nothing worked even Karbunkel had run out of ideas.

Limburger was so absorbed in his thorts he didn't notice the dark shadow that now stood before him.

BANG 

A hand banged on the desk startling Limburger out of his thorts.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" exclaimed Limburger.

"I hear you have a small mouse problem."

Limburger looked at the person standing in front of his desk, the voice sounded feminine but it was hard to tell for all he could see was a long black cloak with a hood, Limburger could not even see her face.

"How can you succeed when all my other plans have failed?"

"I have my ways."

"And how much are you asking?"

"How much is it worth?"

"I am sure we could come to an a agreement once you have court those mice… Miss?"

"Kuro Neko, but if you cross me Limburger…"

Limburger sore a flash of light then his mask was lying in shreds on his desk.

"You will end up like your mask." And with a flick of her cloak Neko disappeared into the shadows.

Limburger looked at his mask lying in peaces on his desk then into a mirror to see what damage was done, there wasn't even a scratch.

"My, my she may succeed with skills like that."

Neko made a trip to Limburgers armory then left with what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2 A surprise or 3

Disclaimer

I do not own Biker mice from mars and I don't make any money from this story.

At the scoreboard the mice were watching football on their small TV, so involved in the game they did not notice a dark shadow at the window or the gas grenade rolling across the floor and under the couch they were sitting on.

The grenade hissed gently as it releases its cargo of sleeping gas.

Neko's eyes glistened in the light as she watched the gas take affect on the three mice, when the mice were asleep she stretch out on the ledge and waited for the gas to clear smiling to herself.

When Charley woke up the next morning to find that the mice were not their like they usually were in the morning for breakfast.

Their bikes were not in the garage and Charley was beginning to worry so she got on her bike and road to the scoreboard.

When Charley arrived she found Modo and Vinny asleep on the couch, the TV displaying a test pattern, as Charley approached them the toe of her boot hit something and sent it sliding across the floor, Charley went to check it out to find it was Throttle's glasses, alarmed she tried to wake the remaining mice.

Throttle woke up in compete darkness for with out his glasses he could not see, he was tied firmly to a chair, he twisted his body trying to get free but even his tail was sourced, all of a sudden he herd a faint rustling sound but it was near, "What is it?" said a child's voice "I don't know." Said another, "It looks like a rat." Said a third.

"I am not a rat." Throttle stated firmly.

"Then what are you?" said the first voice.

"I'm a mouse, names Throttle, who are you? And where am I?"

"My name is Cole and this is my sister Jewel and brother Jasper, you are in the sewers."

"What are children doing in the sewers?"

"Mother is very poor." Said Jewel "She dose job's for people to feed my two brothers and me."

Throttle felt sorry for the three children their mother must of made a bargain with Limburger to feed them.

Throttle thought for a moment then made his decision.

"Kids if you can untie me I'll take you to get some food."

"NO!" said Jasper "Mother would be very angry."

Throttle smiled "I'm sure I could talk things out with your mother."

He heard the three children shifting their feet as they made their decision.

"I'm hungry." It was Jewel but the others agreed and began to untie the large mouse then made their way up to the surface.

Some time later Neko entered their living quarters expecting to see her captive but not even her children were to be seen, she throw her head back and screamed in anger.

Tell me what you think but if your going to be rude go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow people really liked my story? I didn't think many would read it let alone like it.

Who remembers that Throttle cant see without his glasses?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Biker mice but Kuro Neko and her children are mine.

Kuro Neko was furious but not overly surprised, the young ones were much like their father, to trusting.

She had been observing the other mice watching with great amusement as they fought their way into Limburger tower to find their missing friend.

Limburger now had proof of her work and success in such a short amount of time but the other mice were out there and she was determined to get them all.

But first she must find the young ones and kill the one who took them.

For she had no love fore aliens, of any kind.

Walking back to the garage was uneventful considering Throttle needed the children's help, for without his glasses he couldn't see anything.

Once they arrived at the last chance garage Throttle could hear that the others weren't there, so he directed the children to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

"Have you ever had hotdogs?"

"You eat dogs?" That was Cole.

"Not real dogs their just called hotdogs."

"Why?" That was Jewel.

"I don't know Iv never thought about it."

Their was a faint sound of motor bikes coming fast toward the last chance, Throttle smiled the other would be hear soon.

"What's that sound? Asked Jewel.

"My bros are back." Throttle said but all he herd was the children trying to hide somewhere in the kitchen.

"Theirs no need to hide they wont hurt you."

"Mother always sad 'hide from strangers for you don't know what they will do to you.'" Said Cole.

"Bro." Said a voice from the doorway "I think you might need these."

Someone placed a pare Throttles spear glasses on his face, Throttle blinked when he saw Modo standing in front of him.

"Where were you?" asked Charley concerned for her fend evident on her face.

"The sewers."

"Ew why their?"

"I'm not sure but my captor had a few surprises for me when I woke up."

"Like what? Your not hurt are you?"

"No I'm not hurt but I had some help escaping."

But before Throttle could find the children Vinny came in "Hey Bro what…" he stopped midd sentence to sneeze and again he couldn't stop.

"Wow Vin you haven had a attack like that since the neighbors cat was hear." Said Charley as she opened one of the cupboard doors only to come face to face with two shining green eyes.

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a while since I've updated but a lot has happened since, but you don't want to hear about it so on with the story.

I don't own Biker Mice.

Charley opened the cupboard door only to come face to face with two shining green eyes,

Charley jumped back in surprise as a ginger tabby cat jumped out of the cupboard.

"Dratted cat scared the daylights out of me." She said as she tried to show the cat the door, "Get out and go home,"

Modo and Throttle laughed as Charley tried to get rid of the cat, while Vinny tried to get his sneasing under control.

All of a sudden the cat gave a hiss and jumped out a window as a high scraping sound like nails down a chalk board but it was coming from outside, then a loud banning at the door till it fell inward, there in the doorway stood a cloaked shadow.

"Wear are my children?" came a feminine voice, "I want them back."

"You're children are safe," Throttle tried to calm her down.

"NO! I don't believe you," she said and pulled down the hood of her cape to revel a large black cat with glowing green eyes, her long hear in a single plat down her back.

"I have not seen you're children yet but you must believe that they are safe hear," put in Modo "We could not even harm ower enamels children, we would never harm yours,"

"Hmh I have herd it all before that it what killed my husband and many of my friends when my children were only days old, I am not quick to trust."

"I heard you are working for Limburger, do you think he would honor you're deal?" asked Throttle.

Neko smiled showing her sharp teeth "Of course I don't trust the fat fish, in fact once I have my money I would treat my children to my favorite meal of fish, then he will bother no one no more."

"Ew.. achw.. who would.. achew… want to eat that.. achew.. fat fish?" sneezed Vinny

"It dose not mater you will not live long enough to find out."

Suddenly Neko flew at the nears mouse who happened to be Modo, her claws ready to slash at his face, Modo blocked her attack but was tripped by her feet, Modo fell hard hitting his head on the ground knocking him out.

Vinny tried to help but was easily overcome by his sneezing and ended up trapped in the tires.

Throttle tried next to subdue her but ended up on his back with Neko's claws at his neck ready for the kill.

Charley tried to find a weapon to use agansed Neko when three blurs ran past to stop between Throttle and Neko's claws.

"Please mother don't hurt him." Said Jewel.

Neko backed away slightly to look at her children, Jewel looked just like her farther Jaguar, seeing the similar markings, then Cole who took after her, last was the oldest Jasper with his mottled coat of browns and creams.

"Please mother we were hungry and he offered us food," said Cole.

"The hot dogs have finished cooking," offered Charley,

Neko slowly stood and went over to the stove and started to prepare the food for her children and herself, keeping an eye on the mice and there human friend who at the moment was helping a now conshes Modo up.

Once the food was ready she lead her children out then disappeared in to the shadows.

Charley watched the small family leave, "Looks like we have quite a fight on our hands,"

"I agree, my momma always said not to hit women," put in Modo,

"If we can just convince her we are not a threat to her or her children and get them on our side we can save Earth and Mars and make sure the Plutarkens never plague anyone again." Added Throttle.

The others agreed.


End file.
